


for the sky to blow away

by caesarjoestar



Series: "you should see him, hes beautiful." [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Lisa's last moments from her perspective.





	for the sky to blow away

**Author's Note:**

> _Betty said she prayed today_  
>  For the sky to blow away  
> Or maybe stay  
> She wasn't sure.
> 
>  
> 
> from river man by nick drake

“It’s the end of the world Lis’,  _ screw it, _ get us some biscuits as well,” Jem Walker’s voice come through on Lisa’s walkie-talkie. Jem Walker.  _ Jem Fucking Walker. _ Love of Lisa Lancaster’s life. A badass with a gun with a fiery personality and a tongue sharp as knives. Lisa thinks she might marry Jem one day and their wedding would be proper cool. They’d wear their HVF uniforms and walk down the aisle to Black Veil Brides.  _ Proper fucking cool. _

 

 

“Thought you were on a diet, mate.” She says back, trying to sound like she isn’t giddy to just hear Jem’s voice, like she didn’t join the HVF just because she saw the way it made Jem’s face light up with joy when she shot down rotters.

 

 

Lisa leans over her shopping cart to pick up a pack of shortbread just as Jem replies back, “I am but I want biscuits,” She’s just as defiant as ever.

 

 

“I got you some shortbread.”

 

 

“Caramel ones?” Jem asks back, a little hope in her voice. Her favorite has always been caramel and Lisa knows this because when they were younger they used to steal Lisa’s mum’s expensive chocolates and Jem always went for the caramel ones first.

 

 

“No they don’t have any of those,” Lisa says back to her before adding, “They’ve caramels.”

 

 

Jem’s disappointment sounds through the tinny walkie-talkie, “Awh, what?”

 

 

“Stick them both together in you gob it's the same thing!” Lisa says and she bloody well means it, she’d probably walk to the end of the earth for Jem Walker but not if it was for fucking caramel shortbread.

 

 

“ _ Very funny- _ ” Jem says but Lisa cuts her off, turning off the sound on her walkie-talkie as she spots a big pack of Monster Munch a couple aisles down, and  _ fuck  _ did Lisa miss Monster Munch. She does a run and a jump onto her trolly and glides down the aisles getting ever closer and closer to her chosen snack of desire before it all goes to shit.

 

 

Lisa hears a growl from behind and it send fear into her heart, reminding her she is very much alone on this supply run. Someone had to guard the entrance to the Shop n’ Save and someone had to go in and get everything. Because she wanted to to show how girlfriend how much of a badass she could also be she volunteered to go in.  _ Idiot, _ she chastises herself. 

 

 

That growl from behind distracted her, she’d known by now that rotters work in pairs or groups and it’s just as she turns to look back where she’s going does she spot one of them pushing a corpse in front of her trolly. It’s too late though because she rams right into the body and flys over her trolly, slamming herself into the ground so hard she’s sure she hear her bones break. At least, it very well  _ fucking _ felt like she broke something.

 

 

She rolls around on floor, groaning in pain and holding her shattered knee. Silently praying for someone to save her, for Jem or Gary or Dean or Bill or just fucking anyone to round the corner blow the fucking rotters brains out. She’s never really been a lucky person though.

 

 

Relatively quickly she pulls herself away from the pain and tries to focus. To survive, ‘cause Bill Macy had told her she was a  _ ‘natural born soldier’ _ and he’d been right about that. If no one was gonna’ round that corner for her then she’d have to do it her own Goddamn self. She crawls over to the knocked over trolly, making a grab for her gun but rotter notices her and slowly rises to stand from where she’s been eating some poor guy’s brains. 

 

 

She shoots and she shoot and she shoots but the thing is that while Lisa Lancaster is a natural born soldier, she’d never been a good shot. She only hits the rotter once in the shoulder and it does slow her down one bit and by then Lisa had run out of bullets. 

 

 

Lisa tries to limp away, if she hadn’t been injured she could of just run ‘cause running and stamina is she excelled at. But it’s sod’s law because at that very moment the lights flicker out and she wonder to herself if it was just a coincidence or if rotters were  _ trained fucking electricians _ now.

 

 

She limps away as quietly as she can because it actually works, the girl-rotter seems to of lose her in the dark so limps as fast as she can watching her to see if notices again. 

 

 

And that’s where she made her mistake, not watching where she was walking because she walks right into a ghost of her past. Or more like a zombie of her childhood.

 

 

Kieren Walker is standing right in front of her and he grabs her by the lapels of her army jacket. Kieren Walker who is-  _ was _ Jem Walker’s older brother. A boy she’s know her whole life. Kieren Walker who was always kind to Lisa (not like her other friend’s older brothers.) Who even though he was four years older than them he still played with them if they asked. Kieren Walker who had babysat her and Jem on countless sleepovers for years. Kieren Walker who painting an incredible painting of her and Jem when they were twelve for part of his Art GCSE. Kieren Walker who was the only one that knew about her and Jem and had accepted them as they were because he was also in love with his best mate. Kieren Walker who had killed himself after his best mate/secret boyfriend had been killed by a roadside bomb on his first (and only) tour of Afghanistan. Kieren Walker who she had held Jem protectively at his funeral and cried silently for her girlfriend and for the loss of such a gentle, sensitive, loving, kind, respectful, friendly soul who never got to shine because he placed everything on boy who would never truly love him in the way he needed. That Kieren Walker was pushing her back against the a metal shelf with nothing but hunger in his eyes and all Lisa could do was scream.

 

  
She thought as hard as she could against him but somehow in death Kieren had become stronger then he’d ever been in life. Deep, ugly, terrifying fear blossomed in Lisa’s heart because she knew this was it, it was over, unless someone shot Kieren right in the head right now she was a goner. She screamed and shook and fought but then Kieren slammed her head into the metal shelf everything went hazy, like it wasn’t really happening. But then Kieren slammed her head into it again and again and again and her whole world went black and Lisa was plunged into an empty nothingness with no sound, no light, no sight, no feel no anything. And she guessed that  _ gentle, sensitive, loving, kind, respectful, friendly _ Kieren Walker was current ripping her skull apart and eating her brains.

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed a little more lisa lancaster and in the flesh in my life
> 
> follow me on tumblr [@walkerm0nroe](https://walkerm0nroe.tumblr.com) if you so wish <3


End file.
